


'Til I Kissed You

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: EB Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-14
Updated: 1997-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to act on his new knowledge, but things don't turn out exactly the way he planned.  The second story in the Everly Brothers series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I Kissed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a series. Sorry.
> 
> Note: This is the second in a series of 5 stories based on songs by the Everly Brothers. And while I don't think it is _entirely_  
> necessary to read #1, it would probably make more sense. I think it would anyway!

Jim Ellison lay in his bed, listening as Blair started his morning routine, and Jim had no idea how he would face the young man, not after this morning. Even though Blair didn't know, _he_ did, and that made a difference. Trying to sort out exactly how he felt about Blair, Jim sighed, was it love or was it lust? Or was it both? Jim had no qualms about loving another man, he'd had a couple of male lovers--one in college, had been his roommate. And he'd ended his second male affair about 6 months ago now, that had lasted about 6 months, and had been with an attractive Lt. Commander, Harmon Rabb, Jr., who was a former navy pilot now with the Judge Advocate General or JAG. Jim had met him when a police investigation had crossed with a JAG investigation at Cascade naval base. Harm had been temporarily stationed at the JAG office there, and his reassignment had ended the affair. While Jim had cared deeply for Harm, they had both known it wouldn't last, especially with Harm's job involving so much travel. 

So, he wasn't worried about that aspect of things, but he wanted to be sure how he felt, and how Blair felt, before they added this dimension to their relationship. Jim was fairly certain he loved his Guide, but was he in love with him? Considering what his life would be like without Blair in it, Jim knew his answer. Yes, he had fallen in love with Blair, hell, Jim figured he had been in love with Blair, even in those last months with Harm. *Ah, but how does Blair feel about me, just because he had a wet dream about me, that could just be lust. And if I get involved with him, I want it to last forever, not to be some sort of fling* Jim thought. He knew the younger man dated lots of women, but figured Blair slept with less than half of them, judging from how he smelled when he got home, and Jim had never smelled a man on his Guide. Of course, if he showered a few times and washed his clothes Jim might not be able to detect it. But Jim was fairly certain Blair hadn't done that. 

Jim was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't hear Blair come up the stairs, "Yo, Jim. Breakfast is ready. Jim? Are you zoning, man?" 

"Huh? Oh, no, Chief, I was just lost in thought. I'll be down in a couple, OK?" Jim answered, and turned over to moan into his pillow as Blair walked back downstairs. Blair had been wearing a tight tank top, and even tighter cut off jean short shorts, that showed off everything Jim had seen last night. And the way the denim hugged the younger man's ass, he could tell Blair was _not_ wearing any underwear. *Well, Jim, don't get mad, get even* he thought to himself, smiling somewhat evilly. Getting out of bed, Jim found his black spandex/Lycra bicycle shorts, and put those on, without his underwear, and found a tight black tank top to go with it. Two could play at this game. 

Blair set their breakfasts on the table when he heard Jim start down the stairs and then Blair sat down at the table. He almost gasped when he turned to look at Jim, and had to look away, to keep his body from reacting. Those bike shorts clearly outlined Jim's cock and balls, very _clearly_, and as Blair closed his eyes to consider what he'd seen, he felt a blush creeping up his face and tried to stop it and hoped to the gods that Jim wouldn't notice. 

Jim did notice, just as he also noticed his Guide's increased pulse/heart rates, and could smell his arousal. Sitting down across from Blair, Jim asked,"Hey, Chief, meditating at breakfast now?" 

"Um, no, I was just...trying to think of the title of a book a friend recommended to me," Blair lied. It was all Jim could do not to snort with laughter, he knew what his friend was _really_ thinking about. 

They made small talk during breakfast, and when they finished they cleared the table. Blair had just started to wash the dishes when he felt the heat of Jim behind him, standing so close Blair could smell him. "Do you need any help, Blair?" Jim asked, his breath flowing across Blair's ear, making the smaller man shudder. Blair tried to move closer to the counter, but he was as close as he could get without climbing in the sink, and he was worried--he could feel his cock starting to harden, from Jim being so close to him and breathing in his ear. 

"Uh, um, no, Jim, I'm doing just fine by myself, thanks," Blair responded, his voice husky. 

Jim could again smell arousal, and when he looked over Blair's shoulder, could see the younger man's cock stiffening in his shorts. Reaching around to grasp that erection, Jim whispered, in a low voice, that sent shivers down Blair's spine, "Oh, but I think you do. Wouldn't you rather have my hand jerking you off, or my mouth sucking your cock until you're dry?" He stroked Blair's cock as he said this, feeling it grow even larger, and smiled as Blair moaned, leaning back against Jim, dropping the dish and cloth back into the water. Jim wrapped his other arm around Blair's waist and reached up under his top to tweak first one nipple then the other, making him almost whine with pleasure. Jim could hear their hearts beating a fast rhythm and in sync with one another, their rasping breaths mingling together. He revelled in the feel of Blair's chest hair contrasted with the smooth flesh of his nipples, and he couldn't wait to get his mouth on what his other hand was touching right now. 

Blair sighed, as he reached his arms up to clasp his hands behind Jim's head, and he could feel Jim's hardened cock pressing into the small of his back. Blair turned his head and guided Jim's mouth to his, ferociously kissing the older man. Jim moaned when he felt Blair's tongue probing at his lips, and opened his mouth to that plundering tongue. They investigated each other's mouths fully, wanting to know every inch, this continued until they finally had to come up for air. It was the most intense kiss either man had experienced. 

They both groaned as the phone rang, since they both knew Jim had no choice but to answer it. While Jim was on the phone, Blair turned on the kitchen radio, it was tuned to the oldies station, and as the DJ was announcing the next set of songs, he heard Jim say, angrily, "No, I don't want to fucking switch fucking long distance companies," before slamming down the phone. Blair smiled to himself, the poor operator probably didn't expect _that_ response. 

As Jim pulled Blair back into his arms, the DJ announced, "And here's a great hit from the Everly Brothers, " 'Til I kissed you," starting 40 minutes of commercial free music." Jim smiled and started swaying Blair to the music and singing along with it gently. Blair was starting to wonder if he was suddenly attracting Everly Brothers songs, this was the second appropriate one he'd heard today, but he just put his head against Jim's chest and smiled, enjoying the song, and the person holding him. 

> __  
> Never felt like this until I kissed you  
>  How did I exist until I kissed you  
>  Never had you on my mind  
>  Now you're there all the time
> 
> Never knew what I missed until I kissed you, uh huh,  
>  I kissed you, whoa ya
> 
> Things have really changed since I kissed you  
>  My life's not the same now that i kissed you, whoa ya  
>  Mmmm, you got a way about you  
>  Now I can't live without you
> 
> Never knew what I missed until I kissed you, uh huh,  
>  I kissed you, whoa ya
> 
> You don't realize what you do to me  
>  I didn't realize what a kiss could be
> 
> Mmmm, you got a way about you,  
>  Now I can't live without you
> 
> Never knew what I missed until I kissed you, uh huh,  
>  I kissed you, whoa ya
> 
> Mmmm, you got a way about you,  
>  Now I can't live without you
> 
> Never knew what I missed until I kissed you, uh huh,  
>  I kissed you, whoa ya  
> 

As Jim danced Blair over to the couch, Blair muttered under his breath, "This is way too much like that dream, man." 

"You mean the dream you had about me this morning? The one that made you jerk off?" Jim asked quietly. 

Blair sighed, he should know better than to whisper around Jim. "How did you know about that? And just how do you know it was about you?" 

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep this morning, I was afraid that you were having another nightmare, and since you sometimes can't wake up from them, I came down here. And when I opened the door, what do I see, you laying there, sound asleep, stroking your cock. Then when you came, you called out my name, so that's how I knew it was about me. Do you know what seeing that did to me?" Jim paused, looking into Blair's deep blue eyes, as the Guide shook his head no. "It made my cock hard to watch you, so beautiful, I almost came watching you. But I went upstairs and masturbated, thinking of you, and your beautiful body. Your beautiful cock." Jim whispered the last bit right into Blair's ear and blew a stream of air across his ear making the smaller man moan and press his body against Jim. 

Moaning, Jim sat down on the couch, and pulled Blair on top of him, so that the younger man was straddling Jim's lap and their erections were rubbing against each other through their shorts. Blair started moving his hips so that there was even more friction between their cocks, and bent his head down to kiss Jim. It was another long, hot kiss, tongues exploring, tasting, touching. Jim ran his fingers through the dark brown silk that was Blair's hair, and massaged his scalp. When they finally broke the kiss, Jim held Blair's head steady and looked him in the eyes, blue on blue. "Blair, I've got to say something, tell you something. I love you, and I have for awhile, I just sort of avoided examining my feelings, afraid of ruining our friendship. But before we go any further here, you have to understand, that if you make love with me, now, that's it. I expect a full commitment, no more bed hopping with men or women, Chief. If we are going to take our relationship to this next level, we both need to be committed to that, otherwise we'll ruin what we already have. Can you promise me that, Blair, that I'll be it for you, the end, the omega, everything?" Jim asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

Blair's heart almost stopped beating. *How could he ask this of me, I can't commit to one person, I've never been able to before. How can I promise him something I don't think I can give?* His eyes filling with tears, Blair looked at Jim, "Oh, gods, Jim, I...I...don't think I can promise that. I'm sorry. I do love you, it's just, well....I'm not good at commitment. Oh Jim..." Blair couldn't look at Jim anymore, not with all the pain he saw in those bright blue eyes. Crying full out now, Blair ran into his bedroom and shut the door. 

Jim sat there, stunned, he'd been so sure that there'd be no problem with Blair committing himself to Jim. After all, unlike all those women, Jim _loved_ Blair. He couldn't understand it and he was getting angry, he knew he needed to get out. Running up to his bedroom, he quickly changed into a sweat suit, and then headed out to go for a drive. "Blair, I'm going for a drive, I'll be back later. I'm sorry." Jim said as he ran out the door.  
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
